


Why Me?

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU., Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor/angst, Might OOC, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not the only one who can speak with snakes. Poor Legolas has to stay all by himself with a bunch of hobbits, not knowing that they are only children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Why Me?  
> Author: Sivan Shemesh  
> Beta: Aranel  
> Disclaimer: I do not own either the LOTR or HP worlds or characters. They have been created and are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling respectively, and I'm just borrowing them for my own plot.  
> Rate: K+  
> Warning: Humor/angst, crack!fic, friendship, crossover, might OOC, AU.  
> Summary: Harry is not the only one who can speak with snakes. Poor Legolas has to stay all by himself with a bunch of hobbits, not knowing that they are only children.
> 
> A/N: This crossover bunny came to me after I re-read my story: Adar & Ion: An Eagle's Ride. Then it came, so I have to write it down.

**Middle Earth**

 _Mirkwood_

Gandalf watched the elf as he walked gracefully, embraced by all the sounds of nature around him. So entranced was he, when nature called him and spoke with him, that he did not seem to be aware of the wizard's presence.

The wizard sighed heavily, knowing that what he would have to do would only cause misery to everyone. But still, Gandalf the Grey knew that as a wizard, he had to do his duty, and, by the Valar, Legolas did help him sometimes when he needed aid.

Some snakes were following the prince, hissing and crawling closer, and Gandalf watched to know what the elf would do, knowing how great the power was inside him.

Legolas only knelt beside the snakes, running a hand down to pat their heads and opened his mouth to speak with them. But all that Gandalf heard was Legolas hissing, as the snakes did.

"What did you say?" He asked the elf softly.

Legolas turned and smiled. "I said, 'My friends, why are you in such a hurry?' They're saying that something's hunting them."

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully, noticing that Legolas had lifted his sword from the sheath like there was some danger in the shadows, waiting to attack. A while later, he eased up when he saw Legolas keep his blade. The snakes must have had told him something.

The wizard sighed again and turned around, walking toward the king's palace, knowing that this day would be the last day that Legolas shared with his father; the prince had been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Gandalf turned slightly, seeing how their current headmaster was watching Legolas as well. Sensing him, the headmaster turned and nodded, moving his wand lightly. Gandalf only nodded and gestured in return. There was no need to speak; they both knew that Legolas was the chosen one.

Gandalf the Grey took his time as he walked on, hoping that by the time he arrived to chat with Thranduil, Legolas would be back.

"Gandalf the Grey, what are you doing here?" The king asked him, walking out from the palace, and then with worry in his eyes, he continued, "Is something wrong? Has Legolas gotten hurt?"

Gandalf only smiled at him, and lifted his staff toward the king. At its tip, Thranduil saw something like a ball appear, sparkling at him. In it, he could see his son in a strange, undefined land that he had never seen in his life.

"What am I seeing, Gandalf?" Thranduil asked.

"Your son, Thranduil, your son is a wizard like me, yet not altogether the same. He will be able to do much more when he has learned how to," The wizard replied, and noticing the frown that featured in the king's face, he added, "He is the chosen one."


	2. Destiny

"What are you saying?" Thranduil asked, his heart aching as he did not wish to lose his son, or even be separated from him.

"That I will need to transport your son to where his destiny calls." Gandalf replied, hoping that the king would understand.

"But he will not have friends there," Thranduil's concern shone through. "What kind of destiny is it?"

"Your son, Your Majesty, has a great power within him. Now, he must learn to use it, and of course, he will learn to gain friends and live amongst wizards." The wizard explained.

Thranduil sighed heavily, his keen eyes searching the forests for his son. He finally spotted him from afar with a coven of snakes around him. But he had to smile when he saw the light sparkling from his son's eyes, a light that he did not recall ever seeing before. It was true that his son was special, different, perhaps. For one, he never bled heavily and always seemed to heal very much faster than the other elves injured with him.

Legolas noticed the way that his adar was looking at him, and as he felt the presence of Gandalf and the nervousness from within his adar, he hurried over at once. Only to hear his father speak.

"I agree then, but promise me that he will return when his studies are over."

"I promise."

"Who is leaving?" Legolas asked, not making sense of all this that occurred before him.

"You are." Gandalf replied with a smile.\par

"Where am I leaving for?" Legolas asked. He could still hear the snakes whispering strange answers, in words that only he could hear, and he did not know what think of that.

"We will see it soon, have no fear." Gandalf assured the young elf.

"Do I have a choice in it?" Legolas asked.

"In this case, because you are special, Legolas, you do not have any choice."

"Special case?"

"Aye."

"Why am I special?" Legolas asked, turning to see his father listening and looking at him with worried eyes.

"You are carrying a great power inside you," His father said, and noticing the prince's shrug, he added, "Have you not noticed that only you can understand the snakes, and talk with them?"

Legolas nodded, wondering where this was leading.

"Ion, do you also remember the time when you and the guards were on patrol and all of you were ambushed but you only suffered light scratches and healed very quickly, while your guards were injured badly?" Thranduil asked his son.

Legolas nodded again. "But that was because something warned me." Thinking about that for a moment, he asked his father, "But why do I have to leave you alone to face this... this evil?"

"Because, ion, as Gandalf has explained, it is your destiny." Thranduil replied.


	3. Hogwarts Here I… Come?

Legolas was back with the belongings he had packed when a thought struck him.

"Gandalf," He called out to the wizard, "What should I take with me there?"

"Well you cannot take your weapons with you, but I am sure you will love to have Gwaihir by your side," Gandalf replied.

"I definitely love that, since I do not know why I, of all elves, must go there," Legolas mumbled. Those thoughts were making him less than excited about the trip.

"Because…" Gandalf tried to tell him.

"I know, I know… I am special," Legolas said, interrupting the wizard, and then he added a question, "So, can Gwaihir can come with me?"

"I do not see why not, but as soon as you're there, you and I are going to meet Professor Dumbledore first."

"Who is this Dumbledore?"

"He is someone you will learn much from – this, you will see. Stay patient and you will see great things, and do even greater things than anyone before you," Gandalf replied, hoping that Legolas would trust him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Gandalf, but this place I am going to, and all this strange stuff you're telling me – I am not sure if I should trust it." Legolas admitted to the wizard.

But Gandalf only frowned, not recalling having mentioned anything about trust to the young elf. "Did you read my mind?" Gandalf asked him.

"Perhaps," Legolas gave a small grin and said no more.

Thranduil smiled and stood from his chair, walking over to join Legolas. "Promise me that you will be alright, ion-nin?"

"I will, adar." Legolas promised.

"Gandalf, will you promise to bring him when he has finished what he has to learn in that place?" Thranduil asked, his tone voicing his heart's yearning.

"I will not be the one who brings your son back; Gwaihir will do the honor," Gandalf replied.

Then from the sky came a whistle, and along with a great flap of wings, the eagle landed. Legolas removed his weapons carefully, remembering Gandalf's words about being armed, and then he turned to mount the eagle.

"I will watch your weapons, my son; no one will touch them." Thranduil promised him.

"Thank you," Legolas said and waited for Gandalf to mount up. As they flew up, Legolas could not help feeling a little sad as he saw his father and Mirkwood receeding into the distance, and then nothing but clouds. Finally, there was land ahead and Legolas could make out something like a castle.

"Gandalf," Legolas called, "Is Hogwarts safe?"

"It is, and it is a good place to make new friends."

"Friends? But what would I need friends for?" Legolas asked.

"When the time comes, you will see, but in the mean time, talk with them and get to know your new friends," The wizard suggested.

After a pause, Legolas asked, "Can you bring me back home?"

"Why? Are you afraid that they will kill you or something?" Gandalf's tone was a cross between a tease and a challenge.

When no answer came, Gandalf sighed and tried again, "It will be alright: just trust yourself."

"I will try to," Legolas said and then he added, "Can you make sure that ada is not going to be hurt by orcs or anything else? I do not like to leave him alone."

"I will try to, my friend. Besides, you know, your ada is a grown elf,” Gandalf assured him and teased, “Now, any last words?"


	4. What the Hobbits are doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Gandalf," Legolas called again before long. The eagle was landing soon but he had seen something that was puzzling him, and thought to ask the wizard about it. "I did not know that hobbits come here as well. What are they doing here?"

Gandalf sighed heavily before he replied the soon-to-be-training wizard, "They are not hobbits, Legolas. They are just children."

"But…"

"Just look closely – haven't you seen what hobbits look like?" Gandalf asked him. When he saw Legolas' frown, he tried again, knowing that the elf had very observant eyes. "Can you see if they wearing anything on their feet?"

"Why should I see? They are hobbits!" Legolas declared.

"All right, when we land, go and ask them." Gandalf teased though he was growing exasperated with the elf's stubbornness.

Legolas made a disapproving noise.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Gandalf asked, starting to lose his patience.

"Why should I ask them? They look like hobbits to me," Legolas replied insistently. He had heard stories about those who ventured from Hobbiton and those stories said nothing good about them.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Gandalf?"

"Try to behave yourself, and act like a dignified and respectable prince," The wizard requested.

"I will try to, but I do not promise anything," Legolas said and then he sighed dramatically, "I just hope that this kind of hobbits will behave better than those who live in Hobbiton."

Gandalf's only response was to raise his head, staring at the sky. It was clear that trying to persuade the princeling that these were human children – much less to correct his bias against the hobbits of Hobbiton – was only a waste of time.

"Gandalf, why are you looking up at the sky?"

"You need to stop this right now, Legolas," Gandalf raised his voice in response to Legolas' overly innocent tone. The control he had over himself was hanging on a thin thread now.

"Why? Am I doing something wrong?" Legolas seemed to taunt him further.

Gandalf only gave a defeated sigh. "Oh Valar, what have I done to deserve this punishment?" He asked.


	5. Meeting Dumbledore

The eagle landed, much to Gandalf's relief. Soon, the burden of the elfling will be passed on to the other wizard, Albus Dumbledore.

"Now Legolas, I want you to follow me and please be kind enough to act in a manner that a princeling will, alright?" Gandalf faced the elfling and asked as soon as they dismounted from the eagle.

"I will try, Gandalf, even though everything seems like the orcs who used to wait for me behind every tree." Legolas’ voice came out in a sneer.

"Princeling Legolas…" Gandalf raised his voice at the elfling.

Legolas smiled as he lowered his gaze. He sensed that he was pushing things with the wizard and it was about time he stopped; he could felt the anger that was started to fuel up and that was not a good sign.

"I am warning you," Gandalf continued in a pointed tone, then gave Legolas a little smile after he noticed Legolas smiling as well. "It is not wise to act like that toward me. You, Legolas of all the elves, should know that no one messes with me," He added.

"I will try to act as a proper princeling would." Legolas told the wizard, watching as the wizard gave him a final glare before turning to some stranger. He heard the wizard tell the man that they had come to see Dumbledore.

"Who is that?" Legolas asked, as he tried to follow Gandalf through what looked like a castle.

There was no answer but Legolas was more concerned about the shifting staircases. It seemed as though they moved randomly and he tried to keep up with Gandalf, hoping that the wizard knew his way around.

"Where are you taking me?" Legolas asked, his voice shaking a little as it occurred to him that Gandalf might intend to punish him for his attitude or something else.

"To meet Dumbledore, the one who asked for you," Gandalf simply replied with a smile growing on his face, then continued walking up to the large steel-like door.

Before Legolas’ eyes, the door opened, and he turned to Gandalf, wondering what he had done, but the wizard only pushed Legolas inside, not even giving him a chance to run away.

Then something caught the elfling’s eyes: a shiny bird, glowing from inside out. It was entirely strange to the princeling, as he had never seen a bird like it before.

"Gandalf," Legolas called, "What is this? I am not familiar with this kind of bird."

But it was an unfamiliar voice that answered him. "This is a Phoenix – it’s a bird that burns itself, then regenerates, and rises from the ashes," Legolas immediately turned around to see who it was, and a look of amazement filled his eyes..

"Gandalf," Legolas looked between the two wizards. "You two look alike. Is this your twin brother?" He could imagine that being true; both of them had white beards, except that the other wizard had a strange hat upon his head.

"Nay, he is not my twin brother though we are from the same order. He is of the white, and I am of the grey," Gandalf replied and then he sighed heavily. He knew that he would not be going anywhere soon.

"You must be Legolas." Dumbledore stated with a smile.

Legolas glanced between the wizard and Gandalf. "Did you wish to see someone else?" He asked too innocently.

"Legolas, I am warning you," Gandalf warned the increasingly annoying elfling, but Dumbledore only spoke in a soft tone.

"I want to see you," He said and then as his eyes were locked on Legolas’, he continued, "You see, young one, you have great power within you, and I want you to learn how to use it wisely – and follow the rules."

"What rules?" Legolas asked and, breaking eye contact with the white wizard, he turned to Gandalf, "You never mentioned any rules, and besides, I am the Princeling Legolas, son of King Thranduil. Why should I obey your rules?"

This time, both wizards sighed heavily, and Dumbledore looked over at Gandalf. "Is he always like this?"


	6. Appearance is Everything

"Legolas, don't you want to look like the other boys?" Dumbledore asked the elfling.

Both wizards could see the blue flame that glowed from Legolas' eyes; clearly Legolas did not like the idea.

"I am an elf, Dumbledore, and I want to stay as an elf," Legolas replied, angry as he was, he turned to send a glare at Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. He was initially glad that Headmaster Dumbledore did not raise the rules issue again, but then as the white wizard mentioned about changing Legolas' appearance, chaos erupted.

Dumbledore raised his wand at Legolas, but the elf gave a loud scream, yelled causing the wizard to drop his wand in surprise.

"Don't you dare shrink my ears! They are mine!" Legolas stated loudly, and then he glanced toward Gandalf and said accusingly, "I cannot believe you just let him do to me as much as he wishes."

"So you won't mind the children laughing at you because you look different to them?" Dumbledore asked the elfling kindly.

"I will not. After all, they are only hobbits, nothing more, and I am an elfling. At least my sight and hearing are better."

Dumbledore stared at the grey wizard, wanting to say something about the attitude of the elf that stood with them in the room, but Legolas spoke again, "They are hobbits, I know they are, and I won't let you change my looks. I love my pointed ears, and my height, and I do not want you to cut any strand of my golden hair!"

"Legolas, I won't do it, then, but I have to ask that you treat my school with the same respect I'm treating you," Dumbledore said, and by that he caught the elfling off-guard. While the elfling was still staring at him in blank surprise, he continued, "I want you to obey the rules that I have set in my school. Can you do that?"


	7. Elf in Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Gandalf sighed in relief. His duty was finally over and he could get back to where he belonged and leave Legolas to his fate.

"As you know, I want you to obey the rules. Your adar is waiting for you and he will get any updates that Headmaster Dumbledore sends me…" Gandalf warned him, hoping the threat would work on Legolas.

"I will behave, Gandalf. You do not have to bother my adar; he has enough troubles to deal with already, and he does not need to hear about me," Legolas said dutifully.

After Gandalf left, Dumbledore sighed heavily, knowing that Legolas would not receive any mercy from everyone because of how he looked – even if the elf had brought it upon himself.

"Come with me," Dumbledore instructed.

Legolas did as he was told, even though he did not know where the wizard was leading him. He carefully followed the wizard through the moving stairs, and now he looked at the moving pictures. He had not thought they existed since none of the pictures he drew had ever come to life like that.

Much as he might have resented it, the elfling was starting to appreciate the beauty of this strange place, and wondering how the hobbits would react to him.

"Are you nervous, Legolas?" Dumbledore asked him as he turned around to see how the elf was doing.

"Nay..." Legolas replied and then he stared at the wizard and asked, "Should I be nervous?"

Dumbledore only smiled but did not say a word.

"Should I be nervous, Professor Dumbledore?" Legolas asked with concern showing in his blue eyes.

"Well, let's see, you are the only one of your kind, here, Legolas," Dumbledore replied, and seeing the confusion in his eyes, he added, "You are an elf, Legolas, the only elf in Hogwarts."

Legolas stared at him, not having anything to say.

As Dumbledore led the way into the grand hall, Legolas found himself gazing around with astonishment. Candles were floating on the roof, the stars shone there in a beautiful way that he never seen before. And then, he heard lots of giggling from the four long tables, and wondered what it all meant.

"Come along, Legolas, we don't have all day," Dumbledore told him as he recognized the amazement in his eyes, and also the panic as the other children spoke in his direction.

"Why do they want from me?" Legolas asked him, motioning to the strange hobbits.

"Why won't you ask them? Are you afraid of them?" Dumbledore teased him.

"No..." Legolas replied, and yet Dumbledore could see the fear in his blue eyes.

"We’ll see," Dumbledore replied cryptically.

As they went right to the front of the hall, the wizard made the elf climb up a chair where another wizard looked ready to put a hat on him.

Legolas stared at him, not knowing he was supposed to do.

"Sit down, wear it and it will tell you which house you belong to," Dumbledore explained.

"But... I already have a house, why should I be in a new house?" Legolas asked, and he could hear some of the nearer hobbits laugh at him.

"Legolas," Dumbledore warned him before he could react, and was pleased to see Legolas finally sitting down.


	8. Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

The blond boy stared at the elf as he entered the dining hall, and recognized his power and strength burning right from the beginning. When the elf sat down, he declared clearly, "The elf is ours! He belongs in our house."

"The elf's name, Mister Malfoy, is Legolas," Dumbledore told him and added, "This is not your home; you may not act as you wish, Draco."

"I want him in Slytherin," Draco stated, and as he turned smartly around to the others at his table, they nodded and chimed in their agreement.

"He," Dumbledore said firmly, while gesturing toward the elf on the chair, "is not a toy!"

"Not yet," Draco said loftily, a sparkle gleaming from his eyes.

A girl rose from her chair and narrowed her eyes at Draco Malfoy. "He belongs to a more noble house than yours," she said.

"Hermione Granger. Eat this, you mudblood," Malfoy spat, picking up the hard loaf on his plate and throwing it right in her direction. Unfortunately, it only hit a student from Ravenclaw, who promptly tossed a fruit over, hitting one of his housemates.

Not to be outdone, he raised his wand to his plate even as the other students were tossing their food and some cutlery across the tables. "Wingardium leviosa!" he commanded and directed the floating plate swiftly towards the Gryffindor girl who had dared oppose him, ending the levitating spell only when the plate was right above her head.

Hearing all the shouts and taunting laughter, Legolas could not resist giving a weak smile at the chaos.


	9. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas felt something heavy and squirmish on his hair. He tried to nudge it off but without success.

"Legolas, the Sorting Hat will decide which house you will be while you stay in the school," Professor Dumbledore told him rather sternly, and placed the hat firmly on his head.

As soon as Dumbledore stepped back, Legolas heard a strange tune. He looked around. There was no one near him.

_"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

"You are very hard to read, Legolas," The Sorting Hat spoke. "I am finding it very difficult to find you a house."

Wait. The hat spoke? Legolas' face was a mask of shock.

"I already have a home," he insisted anyway. "I do not need another one."

"Your home is elsewhere. Did Professor Dumbledore not already tell you? Or are you just too stubborn to figure it out!" the Sorting Hat replied.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "He did, but how many homes can I have?"

"Two, one in Hogwarts and one in Mirkwood - is that the right name?" The Sorting Hat was either growing angry or smirking.

"Yes, it is," Legolas acknowledged meekly. Something about this hat frightened, no, disturbed him.

"I have no idea which house I should sort you in. You will do well in any of them," The Sorting Hat mused. "Perhaps it is best if you chose something."

That elf was unique, the Hat could tell as much, he might even turn out more powerful than that Harry Potter.


	10. Houses and Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas was obviously not very cooperative. 

"Well, I have no time for this, what animal is your favorite?" the Sorting Hat asked.

"The way you ask it, perhaps a bird or perhaps an eagle," Legolas replied not knowing where this was leading to.

"Is that so? I would have thought that your favorite animal was a snake," The Hat did not seem convinced.

"I enjoyed talking to them but it is different. When the eagles fly above me, or when the sparrows sing to me, they look so free, so alive…" Legolas tried to explain.

"Interesting, very interesting…" The Hat said, and then he added, "Because you are fit for a lion, but it is very much up to you."

"Can you advise me what is best? Because those hobbits don't look friendly." Legolas was finally giving in. Those hobbits were looking at him far too strangely.

"Lion, definitely a lion," The Hat replied. "It values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry."

"What other animals are there?" Legolas asked. He had figured out by now that the animals represented the houses.

"A raven values intelligence, knowledge and wit– " the hat replied but Legolas interrupted.

"Any more?" he asked. There was a certain excitement in his voice.

"Yes, two more to go…" the hat replied, smiling, hoping for a decision soon.

"I want to know."

"The badger values hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play, and the serpent values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness," The Hat finished, and waited.

Not a word came from the elf for what must have been an eternity.

"So..." The Hat prompted. This Princeling was infuriating.

"As you put it this way, I prefer…" Legolas replied and sighed, clearly having given up. "Oh Valar help me, I have no idea, maybe it will be good enough if you choose something for me."

"Are you sure?" The Hat could have smirked. "Because it will be your house for at least six years, and you will not leave it."


	11. Welcome to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Dumbledore sighed heavily; it was the first time that the Hat took so much time, but why now? Was this elf that unique? Did he really have such a great potential as Gandalf said?

 

'Would I be in agreement with the outcome?' Dumbledore thought with concern, knowing that even Gandalf had some reservations about that elf.

 

The Hat's voice was not particularly reassuring for Dumbledore, but there was absolutely nothing that even he could do about it; the hat had a mind of its own, after all. He could only hope that this elf would settle down well with the children, and that the year would pass smoothly. He banished the fears of bloodshed to the back of his mind. Just one year. That was all he was asking for. 

 

\--

 

_The same time in Mirkwood_

 

A delegation had arrived from Imladris and Thranduil stepped up and welcomed them warmly. Among the elves was someone noticeably shorter. Thranduil was frankly surprised to see a human boy amongst them even if he knew that there was exchange between humans and the Noldorin elves.

 

"Welcome to Greenwood, where the woods are strong and the leaves are blooming," King Thranduil greeted them, and then he bent over to greet the boy, "Welcome to my home, little one."

 

The boy nodded, but said nothing.

 

Rising, he clapped his arms around Lord Elrond's shoulders. "And you are most welcome to our land, Lord Elrond."

 

"Thank you for having us," Elrond smiled as he looked around. There was someone missing. "Where is your son?" he asked.

 

"He is away on a task, sent by Mithrandir," Thranduil replied, giving no explanation to the elf-lord.

 

Elrond sensed his reticence. "I need to speak with you about the boy," Elrond told him, gesturing to the child who had come with them.

 

Thranduil nodded. "Follow me."

Elrond and the boy entered the caves after the king. He ushered them into an empty chamber and indicated for them to sit.

 

"I have a request to make, Thranduil," Elrond asked. He observed the king. There was nothing discernible. He sighed and continued, "The loss of Celebrían is too great for me to bear." The grief was apparent in his voice. "And I ask for you help to keep this boy, Estel, safe in your kingdom."

 

Thranduil clasped a comforting arm on the lord's shoulder. The questions about the boy could come later. "Take all the time you need, my friend," he said, then kneeling beside the boy, he repeated softly, "You are most welcome in my home, my son."

 

The boy nodded quietly and glanced between the two elves. His young mind was trying to make sense of the world but he said nothing.

 

\--

 

_Back at Hogwarts…_

 

"SLYTHERIN!!!" The Hat announced the result jubilantly.

 

The flags switched to the green and silver enblems, and the Slytherin table cheered as Legolas slid off the chair to join them. Draco smiled at the results.

 

"I'm going to teach him some manners," Draco told his friends. "This one's got to learn how to act around mudbloods."


	12. Rules, or else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

_Mirkwood_

Thranduil watched the boy as they spoke. The child was observant and readily curious; he certainly had great potential. In some way, Estel reminded him of his son.

"You have a capable boy here," Thranduil told Elrond. "Young though he be, he seems discerning beyond his years. Is there anything I should concern myself over?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not think that you would have to worry. But the boy is our hope and we need to keep him alive for as long as we can," Elrond said to his long-term friend.

"I will do my best, though as you are aware, there is much danger in this land. I shall need your aid. The boy seems to trust you and I shall have to impose some rules upon him."

"I will do what I can," Elrond said. "But I believe the boy would soon have trust in you as well."

Thranduil nodded and then he motioned to the boy to approach.

"As Elrond said, you will live here with me and the guards, but you must obey the rules here. If you do not follow them, you might die. Do you understand, little one?" Thranduil asked.

Estel nodded, and as once again his curiosity got the better of him, he asked, "What kind of danger is there, my king?"

"Orcs, lots of them. There are also goblins and spiders. And they aren't small," Thranduil replied. He did not wish to frighten the boy but he had to impress upon him the importance of adhering to their instructions.

"What if I want to play outside?" Estel asked glancing between the king and the elf-lord.

"Let me know, and I will send some guards with you," Thranduil replied.

Estel seemed to consider that for a moment. "Where will be my room?" he asked.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Thranduil smiled and led them toward the hallway.

Estel stopped as they passed by one of the rooms. There was a ornate set of bow and arrows, glistening in the sunlight.

"May I have them?" Estel asked.

"No, you may not, but I can make you a new set," Thranduil replied.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because, my boy, this belongs to my son, and I promised him that no one will touch any of his things," Thranduil explained.

"No entering this room?" Estel concluded.

"No." Thranduil confirmed.

"Are they any rooms I can enter?" Estel asked.

"Of course, follow me," Thranduil continued down the hallway. "We'll have you here, at this room closest to mine, so if you should need my aid, I will come quickly to help you."

\--

_At Hogwarts…_

"There is one rule that you must obey when you return to your homes during vacations," Dumbledore said and looking right at the elf, he continued, "You must not use any magic outside of Hogwarts; it is strictly forbidden and you shall be banned from the school."

Legolas grinned, however. That seemed like a perfect way to get out of this strange place, and away from those hobbits that were already grating on him. At least some of them had the same hair color as he did but he could see nothing else in common. And he was not the least bit interested to find out.

"Until then, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore finished his speech.

A year. There was still a year before he could get himself banned. There had to be something else he could do! 'Why Me?' Legolas thought in sheer despair.


	13. What lay in the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning can be found in the 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

**Mirkwood**

The elves had left Estel in his new room but he remained near the entrance. It was simple but he had never seen anything as large. He gingerly took another step into the room.

There were shelves filled with books, a table by the bed and a larger one to a side, where the window allowed moonlight in. But Estel was far more awed when he looked up. The ceiling was far above him and there were vegetal motifs carved into the stone. Sometimes they shone like little streaks of silver stars. That made him feel calmer.

He walked toward the bed and sat down at its edge. It was the softest bed he had ever known. And possibly the largest.

He did not know what to do with all this space. Nor did he know how to behave toward the king that he was supposed to stay with. He did not want to see or talk to anyone and for now, all he wanted to do was a good sleep because everything would be alright in the morning.

He looked at what the grown-ups had brought in. He found his night robe and changed into it. He climbed into the bed and stared at the ceiling with its dancing motifs, but sleep did not come easy. He turned to his side and pulled up the covers. He closed his eyes tightly trying to sleep. He shifted around and turned to the other side.

There was a growl. Estel froze.

\--

**House of Slytherin**

Legolas followed the hobbits through the halls. What kind of house was this? There were portraits lining the walls. He brushed a finger past one of them. He thought he heard a gruff voice from the wall. Or was the picture moving and talking to him? Legolas paid it no attention. He had better things to attend to.

They were descending into the dungeons where the Common Room was. It was nothing like his home but he found himself amazed all the same. The walls were covered with paintings. Ornate arches led to the various rooms. There was a grand fireplace with a panel at the far end that emanated a green light.

His room was equally grand. It was a dark velvety green, a color rich enough for Legolas's tastes, and decorations wrought with serpentine designs. He looked at his new bed. His suitcase was already there, along with a set of thick green robes with the increasingly familiar crest.

Legolas noticed how three hobbits were watching him closely. "You may guard me from the creature that lies in the night," he decided.

The leader, Draco, only smiled, giving him no reply. The others looked uncertain.

"I allow you to stay as my guards. As a prince, I deserve as much," Legolas announced, facing them. "But only if you do what I want." They said nothing. Legolas ignored them and started unpacking.

\--

**Back to Mirkwood…**

It was quiet once again and Estel shifted slightly. There was another growl. The boy was too frightened to call for anyone but he was trembling badly. His voice came out barely as a whisper, "H…help…"

Galdor rushed in at once from his post just outside the entrance.

"What are you afraid of, little one?" he asked kindly.

Estel could not reply. He was shaking in fear. He tried to curl up in his bed. There was another growl. He looked helplessly at Galdor.

"It's alright," Galdor recognized the sound immediately. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I will call the king, I am certain that he will do something about it."

Estel was not convinced but there was nothing he could do as the guard left and re-entered within seconds, lantern in hand, followed by the king. He lay the lantern at the side table. The boy was pale with fright. Thranduil sat in an armchair close to the bed.

"I am here, little one, and I will not let anyone hurt you," he tried to assure the boy.

The boy tried to nod. There was another growl.

"Estel, can I ask you to do something?" the king asked.

The boy looked at him. He did not have much of a choice.

"I want you to leave the bed and sit here with me. I think I know what's growling," Thranduil said.

Estel crawled from under the covers and tried to ignore the growls. If both elves seemed sure of themselves, perhaps there was nothing to be scared of. He climbed onto Thranduil's lap.

The king put an arm protectively around him. He tried to calm himself and watch the king throw aside the blankets. There was a strange figure.

"It's a dwarf," Thranduil said.

Estel tensed up at once.

"It's a dwarven doll, my child," Thranduil said. "It has no power to hurt you."

Estel looked at him then looked at the doll.

"I have been wondering where this doll is," Thranduil continued and offered it to the boy. "You can keep it with you, or if you prefer, I can take it away."

Estel did not know what he would rather have. "Can you stay here with me, King Thranduil?" he asked instead. He was still shaken but he was trying to overcome it.

"I will watch over you, little one." Thranduil assured him. He smiled at Galdor who returned to his post. Then he tucked the boy back into bed, and patted him to sleep. He left the lantern lit, fearing that the little one might have been afraid of the dark.

\--

**Back to the House of Slytherin**

The elf was lying in the bed almost too small for him. But his eyes were open. Draco motioned for the other two to be quiet. There was no movement from that self-proclaimed prince. He walked just beside him. Nothing. He waved his hand before his face. Still nothing. Satisfied, Draco turned to his friends.

"Let's get to work. We have much to do." He grinned.


End file.
